


Life is a choice.

by Spencersomega



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Episode: s02e15 Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: "Life is a choice."





	Life is a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but enjoy it (as much as possible).

He was helpless. His hands were cuffed in front of him, one foot was bared while the other still had a sock and a shoe.

 

He was hungry and still felt the effects of the Dilaudid in his system. Even if he had an opportunity to get away, he wouldn't get far. Tobias, Charles or Raphael would find him and make him pay for it.

 

He could only sit there and hope that his team would understand the clue he left. He still held on to the hope of his team finding him, but it was fading with every passing second.

 

His back and foot hurt, his wrists turned numb a long time ago. The only thing he felt in his hands were pins and needles. It was making him uncomfortable and he wanted to get away from it. He wanted the handcuffs as much as the pain to go away. It was insufferable.

 

He kept his eyes on his hands, hoping the handcuffs would magically disappear, but they never did.

 

When shoes appeared in his sight, he looked up and immediately regretted it. He stared right into the barrel of a revolver. He was breathless for a second before he composed himself again. He didn't let the brute in front of him see his fear.

 

His eyes were as cold and emotionless as the eyes of the man holding the gun. It seemed like they were trying to stare each other down for a moment until the brute started to talk.

 

"Then choose one to die."

 

He was confused for a millisecond and fear showed on his face. But the emotionless countenance was back before the man in front of him was able to see it.

 

"What?"

 

"Your team members. Choose one to die."

 

"Kill me."

 

He said, sounding unsure and fearful. His voice betrayed him in the worst moment possible. He wanted to sound determined and intimidating but he didn't.

 

"You said you weren't one of them."

 

"I lied."

 

"Your team has six other members. Tell me who dies."

 

"No."

 

He said, determined this time and the revolver came back out again with a spin of the chamber. A moment later he stared into the barrel of the revolver again.

 

"Choose and prove you do god's will."

 

"No."

 

_Click._

 

He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the fear out of them. He knew he was going to die. There was no way around it. His team wouldn't find him in time.

 

"Choose."

 

"I won't do it."

 

_Click._

 

"Life is a choice."

 

"No."

 

_Click._


End file.
